


The Kitchen Wraith

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Apocalypse, Dark, Dystopia, Forced Birth, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Polyamory, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bomb dropped. What a cliched way to begin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo, prompts: Darkfic and Apocafic

The bomb dropped.

It was a cliché way to begin Armageddon, so easily and prettily written. The bomb dropped and they survived through contacts, skill, instinct and pluck. Somehow, they managed to outlast it all – drought, nuclear winter, and the sudden wasteland of the new America. They, along with anyone else wily, smart or lucky enough had made their way to the rocky interior of Maine, far outside the blast radius and far away from the dangers of the sickness that poisoned the few lucky survivors that made it out of the initial blast zone intact. The band of survivors – the well stragglers and already arrived alike - built their own society, far from the blast site, up in the wilds of a mountain range. There, lushly green and teeming with wildlife It was a peaceful, quiet, wonderfully pollution free place – miraculous, and not altogether inhospitable.

Food grew. Water was sweet and plentiful. Radiation could not encroach upon their little paradise – after a summer of building shelters and raising livestock, roots began to take shape, take hold, in the rocky dirt.

It was a new Eden.

One that was in dire need of Cains and Ables.

*** 

Fiona knew the score. There was less than a thousand of them, five hundred female, and of those two hundred children. She and Michael had been married by hasty proxy, and in this new world their handfasting was as legally binding as anything else.

But when his seed didn’t take root, the order came down – love was of no import. Mate until there’s a child.

Sam was next, Sam with his skills and blandishments and know-how. In rapid succession, she was pregnant – by him, then by Michael, finally by Jesse. While society was re-molded into a patriarchal utopia around them, her body was shapeshifted by pain and numbness in rapid order. The children were beautiful, cheerful, but picked up on her tenseness, bitterness, and seemed to hold it within themselves. She named them herself – Shannon, Glen Kirk, Tierra. Old postmarks, old landmarks pointing her way home.

She would never see Ireland again, nor her brothers. Nor would she ever be able to leave the little settlement without the accompaniment of one of her fostering male ‘family members’.

The boys took advantage of it all. This new world needed security, of course, and of course they could provide it, and of course great sums would thus be paid back into their coffers, to the growing brood they’d become.

Fiona stayed home and polished the kettles.

*** 

She had adjusted very well, or so she’d been told repeatedly by various observers. She could even smile, sometimes. The boys knew how to tread about her – when to give her room. Within the confines of their house, it was almost like it had been back in Miami.

In the kitchen she could be alone – stay alone – where the boys were merciful enough to leave her be. Staring at the immaculate, gleaming whiteness of the exterior enamel “I am happy,” Fiona said, her teeth locked against her tongue. “I amhappy, I **am** happy, Iamhappy, Iamhappy…”

Blood dripped through the crescent cuts she’d made in her own palms, down her wrists, pooling in the

She numbly reminded herself to buy more nail polish.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
